China Shop
New Characters *Damon Baird *Gyules Casualties *Gyules New Bosses *Berserker Objective The Locust army's ambush was both unexpected and saddening. Not only are Delta and Alpha squads unable to go home, but good men have also died. And now the only way out seems to be through the Tomb of the Unknowns. On the positive side, your squad is once again at maximum capacity, due to the addition of Damon Baird, but that's cold comfort considering the Berserker that's running loose in the Tomb. Transcript (Cutscene) Marcus Fenix: 'Control, this is Private Fenix. Lieutenant Kim is dead. So we’ve fallen back inside the tomb, and we need a way out of here. 'Lt. Stroud (COM): Repeat, Alpha. Kim is dead? Marcus Fenix: '''Confirmed, Control. KIA. '''Lt. Stroud (COM): Rogar that. Um… there’s a courtyard at the other end of your building. That’s your best bet. Marcus Fenix: '''Copy that. '''Damon Baird: Well, we sure as shit can’t stay here. Marcus Fenix: '''You’re Baird. '''Damon Baird: Yeah, that’s right, asshole. Question is, who are you? Shit. Quiet. Don’t move! Marcus Fenix: '''What was that? '''Damon Baird: A Berserker. She can hear us… she can smell us. Gyules: Oh man, we gotta get outta here. We gotta get fucking out of here, man. Damon Baird: Gyules! Dominic Santiago: Oh my god. Marcus Fenix: '''Control, this is Delta. We have a Berserker in the vicinity. Please adivse. '''Lt. Stroud (COM): Hold your fire. Delta! Standard weapons won’t work. Do you still have the Hammer of Dawn? Marcus Fenix: '''Affirmative, Control. '''Lt. Stroud (COM): You’ve only got minutes of satellite coverage. Get her outside and use the Hammer. That’s the only thing that’ll work. Marcus Fenix: '''Wilco, Delta out. All right, guys, sit tight. We came here to help you, and that’s what we’re gonna do. Dom, let’s go. (Playthrough) '''Marcus Fenix: '''Move out. '''Dominic Santiago: So, what’s the plan? Marcus Fenix: '''Well, unfortunately, all we’ve got to do is get her to follow us. '''Dominic Santiago: Move, move, move! Lt. Stroud (COM): You’re running out of time. Marcus Fenix: '''Move out! Let’s get out of here! Move out! '''Lt. Stroud (COM): Satellite is online. Marcus Fenix: '''Well then, okay. Dom, lets drop the Hammer! She’s stunned! Target her now! Hey, Cole, Baird. It’s all clear. (Cutscene) '''Marcus Fenix: '''Control, this is Delta. Come in. '''Lt. Stroud (COM): I read you Marcus. Hoffman is coming online. Col. Hoffman (COM): Report. Marcus Fenix: '''We’re here with Alpha. And we have the Resonator. '''Col. Hoffman (COM): Hmm. Uh. Very good. Stand by for new orders. Marcus Fenix: '''You guys all right? '''Damon Baird: We’ve got to get out of here. It’s gonna be dark soon. Marcus Fenix: '''So? '''Col. Hoffman (COM): Delta, we now have a secondary target. You will deploy your Resonator in the Lethia Imulsion Facility, due west of your position. And you’re in charge, Sergeant Fenix. As of now. Damon Baird: Sergeant? Marcus Fenix: '''Copy that. We’re clear for Ravens. '''Col. Hoffman (COM): Negative. Areas is too hot for choppers. You’ll have to find another way. Marcus Fenix: '''Copy that. '''Damon Baird: Typical. Don’t give the smart guy a promotion. No, no. Give it to a jackass, instead. Augustus Cole: So we gotta hump this to the factory, or what? Dominic Santiago: Nah. Screw that. I’ve got an idea. Damon Baird: Oh yeah? What is it, smart guy? Marcus Fenix: '''Enough. Let’s move. '''Lt. Stroud (COM): Satellite is offline. Walkthrough Berserker bait. There's a Berserker on your tail, and you've got to start by luring her outdoors where the Hammer of Dawn will be effective. Gyules, a Gear from Alpha Squad, panics and runs - and dies. A couple of things to keep in mind: 1) The Berserker is blind and cannot see you, but it can smell you and will eventually sniff you out; 2) The Berserker has excellent hearing: if you walk she won't hear, but she will be drawn to you if you run or fire your gun. For now, you're safe even if you make any noise. Look for a set of COG Tags from the body of Gyules, then follow the halls until a cutscene shows the Berserker charge into the same hall you're in. Wait for the Berserker to charge past you, then quickly run forward and through the doorway to the right. Charge to the end of the room and look for a large, closed door in the center of the far wall. Wait in front of the door and fire your gun a bit to get the Berserker's attention. She'll rush towards you, but hold your ground. At the last second, dive to the side and you'll avoid the attack, causing the Berserker to crash into and bust down the doorway. .]] Continue through the door to reach another area with another door that needs to be busted through. The process here is the same, though you'll need to fire your weapon a few times before the Berserker finds you (if she takes too long, you'll run out of time to use the Hammer). After luring her through a second door, you'll move into a third area with a third door that needs to be destroyed. Before luring the Berserker towards you, grab the COG Tags in the corner, just left of the soon to be destroyed door. Once you've got the Berserker through the third door, you'll exit outside where the Hammer of Dawn can work its magic. Put some distance between you and her so you can lure her into smashing one of the large concrete blocks in the yard. If you see that she gets stunned, bring out the Hammer of Dawn and drop a shot on her. .]] It'll take two shots from the Hammer (three on Insane) to kill her, but before you do that you'll want to grab the COG Tags that are located at the far end of the yard (if you've just entered the courtyard, they're along the wall to the left). When you've got them, repeat the process of luring the Berserker into something hard so that she gets stunned, letting you drop the Hammer and end the act. Note: You can break the first two doors by throwing grenades too. After the first shot to the Berserker by the Hammer of Dawn, you can throw a Bolo Grenade to kill her when she's stunned. Category:Gears of War walkthrough